


Everything is Telling Me Yes, but do I Listen?

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3, ycngblud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Traits, But also, F/F, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Assassins, Multi, Oh, Other tags to be added, Soft Nico di Angelo, c u d d l i n g, curly haired nico di angelo, other characters too later on, will cares so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycngblud/pseuds/ycngblud
Summary: The Seven, Calypso, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, and Will are all going to "normal" high school. This is what the public is told at least. In reality, it's a school for teenage assassins.Note: Hazel is older than Nico in this but it's just by like not even a year.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 35
Kudos: 25





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have another fic that's being written. It's a supernatural one but it's based upon actual events so i'm going to have this incase anyone want another fic to read between updates.
> 
> Tranlation: Gattino- kitten, Passerotto-little swallow
> 
> 'White Star' comes from Bianca's name. Bianca translated to english means white or pure, as well as shining. Shining made me think stars so 'White Star'.

Nico was nervous about this school. Sure, he had done jobs before but, that was for his dad. This school, it might be ruthless. It might kick him out for his...differences. Besides Nico was short and petite, he would be the laughing stock of the entire academy. He had to convince his dad not to make him go. Usually, Nico could get what he wanted pretty easily but not this time. For some unknown reason, his dad was dead set on him and his sisters, Bianca and Hazel, going to this school.  
"Nico, have you packed your stuff. We have to leave soon, Gattino." Bianca called. Nico sighed and put the last of his belongings in his suitcase.  
"Yeah, Bi. I just finished. Is Hazel done yet?" He asked. Bianca popped her head into the room.  
"Yeah she finished a little while ago." She told him. "Gattino, I know you don't want to go but, I promise, everything is going to be just fine. We're going to go to the academy and do our jobs. Hey, we might even make friends and maybe something...more?" Bianca teased a little. Nico ginned a little.  
"Maybe Bi." He said. All too soon in Nico's opinion, they had to leave and head to the academy.Upon arrival, Nico noted how the academy was amazing. It was in the New York-New Jersey area but it was such a nice, very non city-like place. It was called Academy Half-Blood. Nico wondered what that name meant. Soon, a tall man, probably in his mid to late 40's, introduced himself as Chiron. He began to show them around and explained how things normally worked.  
"Each of you will need to pick a nickname of sorts, for jobs. As you should know, you never give your real name or information on jobs. For example, I use Mr. Brunner. However, it doesn't not have to be an actual name like that, really, it could be anything you want. You just can't have the same nickname as someone else." He explained. Apparently, they needed to have them chosen by the time they were called to dinner, which was in about an hour and 45 minutes. "Also, usually, students would be separated into girls and boys but siblings are special. You don't room together but you are right next door to each other." Chiron added.  
Hazel piped in. "So, I'll be with Bianca, and Nico will be in the next room over?" The man nodded.  
"Then who am I rooming with?" Nico asked. Chiron's eyes gleamed a little before he answered. He gestured for them to follow along so, they did. As they walked he gave Nico little information.  
"Your dorm mate is, well, he's one of my best students. He isn't on the field usually but, he is a first responder if something goes wrong. He's a medic." That's all Chiron would say, which made Nico nervous. Like seriously, nervous. However, the little that Chiron did say could not have prepared the Italian boy in the slightest. Nico hadn't noticed but, Bianca and Hazel had gone into their own room by that point to put their stuff down. The door in front of Nico swung open and the first thing he saw was golden blonde hair. Then there were the azure eyes.  
"Hi! My name is Will Solace, it's very nice to meet you!" The blonde-no, Will, exclaimed. He began to say something else but Nico didn't hear a single thing he said. He was much to panicked by the realization that he, Nico Di Angelo, was going have to share a room with the most attractive male Nico had ever seen in his life. Surely, his head would explode from all the blood rushing into his cheeks, tinting them red. Suddenly, Nico was snapped out of his spiraling, anxiety-induced, thoughts by a smell. It was the best smell he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It was warm and soothing. Although, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place what it smelled like exactly.  
"Gattino! Go put your stuff down and come hang out with me and Passerotto!" Bianca called, snapping Nico out of his haze. He nodded and entered the room and set his stuff down. For a moment, he wondered where exactly Will had gone but he soon left the room.  
"What do you need Bi?" Nico asked switching over to Italian since they all were fluent in the language and it was his and Bianca's native language.  
"We're picking out our nicknames!" Hazel exclaimed. "I think mine should be 'Gold Digger'!" They all laughed a bit because Hazel was so nice and very generous. It was also an inside joke of theirs.  
"Okay, good one Haze." Nico said one the laughter died down. They wrote it down so they wouldn't forget and moved to the next person.  
"I'll go next." Bianca jumped in. "Hmm, I can't think of a good one."  
"What about, 'White Star'?" Nico suggested. Both girls gasped. They looked at him in awe.  
"That's perfect, Nico." Bianca praised. Nico blushed a little. "Ok, now we have to do Nico's." She said. They all thought for a bit. Eventually, both girls got a look on their faces. Nico already knew this was going to be bad.  
"How about, Gattino?" Bianca and Hazel said at the same time. Nico knew it was going to be bad but, he couldn't think of anything else and it was almost time for dinner. Reluctantly, he agreed. Both girls cheered.


	2. Oh No, He's Hot! And Adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more from will's point of view and will pick up from where he left

Will stopped talking mid-sentence. There was a scent. It smelled like warm canolies and it made him think about how in Texas, where he was from, felt at night when the all of Austin had been lulled to sleep. It reminded him of the quiet hum of the city that never disappeared. He snapped out of the haze when he felt Chiron pull on his arm.  
"Come, we need help preparing for dinner." He said. Will nodded and followed along. Once they had gotten a good bit away, Will went to talk.  
"So, he's an Omega? Chiron, why are you rooming him with me exactly? Only mates are supposed to do that." Will rambled. Chiron sighed before explaining.  
"Will, his father wanted me to try and find his son a mate. So, I roomed him with you because you seem like a good match. From what just happened with the scents I think my choice was correct." He explained.Will let this sink in. "So, you want me to mate with Nico?" Will asked. "Only if you both want to! And, Will, I knew you would respect his boundaries unlike many Alphas." Chiron clarified. Just then, the bell signaling dinner rang. Without another word, they both walked to dinner. Upon entry, Will noticed how Nico, Bianca, and Hazel stood next to the head table, just waiting. Chiron walked up to his post and began announcing how they had new recruits. Everyone knew what was coming next, they all had been through it before. As much as everyone loved the academy, everyone also hated this part. It wasn't picking out a nickname that was so bad, it was quite fun really, it was the solidification of the nickname that everyone hated. "Welcome everyone! Today we have 3 new recruits. This is," he said as he pointed at them, "Bianca Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque." He turned to them. "Have you chosen your nicknames?" Chiron asked. "Yes." Bianca and Hazel said in unison while Nico nodded. Chiron glanced at Will who was standing near by since he was head medic. Will could see the hesitance in the man's eyes. No one liked doing this. "Very well, what are they?" Chiron inquired. Nico's breath hitched. Bianca spoke up. "Hazel's is 'Gold Digger'." Bianca and Hazel giggled a little while Nico rolled his eyes a bit. "Mine is 'White Star'." She continued. Once again, she and Hazel made eye contact and giggled. "And Nico's is 'Gattino'." Bianca finished. Will could see why they were giggling at the last one. His father made him learn Italian at a young age and at this point he was fluent. 'Kitten, huh?' Will thought to himself. "Now, the solidification." Chiron said, clearly unhappy about it. That confused the 3 recruits. "Please stick out your arm, each of you." They all 3 complied but were still confused never the less. Octavian, who really enjoyed this way too much, sauntered over. He gripped Bianca's arm much too tight but she didn't make a sound. Her eyes flared with pain as he burned the nickname into her arm. Then, he moved onto Hazel. She made a little gasping wince but no other noise during the process. Nico looked petrified with fear. Will inched closer to the Omega. With a disgusting grin, Octavian yanked Nico's arm closer and grabbed on so tightly Will could see Nico clench his jaw from where he was. The medic creeped closer to the Omega. Every instinct was telling Will to rip Octavian to shreds, even if he was just a Beta. Will's inner Alpha howled that this evil Bet was hurting his Omega and that he needed to be stopped. Nico began to whimper and tears fell down his cheeks. Finally, Octavian let go and Will ran over to catch the falling Omega. "Chiron have someone bring him dinner in the infirmary." Will requested. The man in question nodded. Will carried the still whimpering and crying Omega to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments, I love those! tell me what you like, what i can work on, what you'd like to see more of, ect.


	3. Breaking News:A Nasty Rat Has Been Discovered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo- Angel  
> Caro- dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the corona virus outbreak I have been out of school all week and will be for the next 2 weeks. The 3rd week I will be updating whenever I have time since that is my Spring Break. As you may or may not know I started this fic as a side project. Now though, it's getting much more attention than the supernatural one. I am thinking about orphaning it or deleting it. Thank you for all the love shown! Please feel free to leave comments and/or suggestions! More notes at the end!

Will really was going to kill Octavian. 'This was ridiculous' Will thought to himself. Nico was curled in a ball on the bed, still whimpering and crying. Will sat behind him and was holding the Omega. What was ridiculous was that Octavian came into the infirmary like he owned the place and had done nothing wrong. Annabeth and Piper, great friends really, had brought dinner for both Alpha and Omega. Octavian wouldn't leave them be and had followed them to the infirmary. Both girls were Omegas but they were quite scary to anyone with even an ounce of common sense. Some assassins had special skills like how Will could heal people. Annabeth was a strong strategist while Piper was very convincing. The issue was, Octavian didn't have any common sense, empathy, sympathy, or access to human emotions. The moment he walked into the 10 foot radius of Nico, said Omega freaked out. He could smell his scent even though Octavian was a Beta. Will lunged at the Beta.  
"Will!What the hell, dude?" Octavian screamed (I would say like a little girl but, that's offensive to little girls.) like, well a nasty little piece of ah.  
"Get out and away from my Omega before I tear you to shreds." Will growled, not caring about the onlookers. He didn't have time to care, not when there were people he needed to protect from this monster. Not just his Omega, his pack mates, they needed all the Alpha protection they could get and he was the only one around at the moment.   
"That thing is an Omega?" Octavian ridiculed Nico. "Annabeth and Piper are proper Omegas. That boy is nothing more than a brat that needs to be put in his place." Before Will could even growl, several more scents joined the mix as did growls. Will looked over and there was the rest of their "pack". Annabeth's soon to be mate, Percy, Piper's soon to be mate, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Reyna, and Thalia were all barreling towards them. With murderous looks they cornered (the scum, I mean) Octavian and Will grabbed Annabeth and Piper and went back over to Nico.   
"Hey, Angelo, you okay?" Will asked gently.   
"Want m'sisters." Nico mumbled. Will looked to the girls, pleading with his eyes.   
"Okay, Caro, we'll get your sisters." Will promised, using yet another term of endearment in Italian. Nico didn't seem to register it. Just then, Bianca and Hazel came rushing over.   
"Gattino, are you okay?" Hazel asked, beating Bianca to the line. He whimpered and unconsciously curled against Will, shaking his head the slightest bit. Both girls seemed to get the message and came in for a hug.   
"Nico, you're perfect just the way you are. You don't listen to him, don't dare you." Bianca said. Nico didn't say anything but he calmed down quite a bit. Whether it was from the comfort of his sisters or Will, no one knew. The others had kicked Octavian out of the infirmary by this point and had started to head over to where a cuddle pile had started to form.   
"Mind if we join?" Percy asked. No one protested, in fact the four on the bed moved down onto the floor. Bianca began to make a nest with near by blankets and pillows. Everyone settled in eventually. Nico was curled in next to Will. That's all Will took notice of before he fell asleep.


	4. What a Tiring Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the new Co-Creator then you know that a lovely new person has joined me in this adventure. Please show them some love. Comments are always appreciated! All the Love 3 Xx

The last thing Annabeth remembered was curling into the cuddle pile with Percy wrapped around her back. She embraced the warmth of her boyfriend (and tried to ignore the drool). The comfort only lasted a moment until she heard a loud hum that broke the serene haze that had blanketed them.  
“My, Miss Chase, what is this exactly?” One of the teacher-like personal, Athena herself, asked. ‘Why did it have to be her?’ Annabeth thought to herself. It just had to be her mentor! ‘I am never going to get her to forget about this.’ “Ms. Athena, you see,-” Annabeth scrambled to try and explain but was cut off. More like saved really.  
“Ms.Athena, was it? My name is Bianca, one of the new recruits, which I’m sure you already knew. Yesterday, my baby brother had to come here because of that boy that did the solidification. He then verbally abused my brother. We were simply comforting him as a newly forming pack and accidently fell asleep.” Bianca, the godsend she is, explained and saved Annabeth from her mentor’s wrath. The two girl’s eyes met and the friendship started there with that one look.  
“I suppose I can’t prevent the forming of a new pack. Please, get out of the floor though. Curfew is in 30 minutes. You all should get back to your dorm rooms.” Athena said and briskly walked away. As soon as she had exited a synchronized sigh was released.  
“Well, she’s a lot to deal with.” Bianca giggled. Annabeth nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah, try having her as a mentor.” Annabeth sighed. “Help me get them up?” With the two of them working together, they woke people up pretty quickly. Annabeth had to do some convincing with Percy but even he got up, eventually. They all started toward the dorms but soon had to break off into seperate groups to get to their own dorms. Annabeth, Calypso, Piper, Reyna, and Thalia branched off to the left while Leo, Jason, Percy, and Frank went to the right.  
Bianca, Hazel, Nico, and Will went almost exactly to the middle instead of going one way or another. Bianca thought it was adorable how Will had forced Nico to let himself be carried to the dorm room. Once they reached the doors both girls turned toward Nico, who was still on Will’s back.  
“Goodnight Gattino, ti amo tesoro.” Bianca said and kissed Nico on the forehead. Hazel did the same and went into their room. Bianca watched Will carry her brother into their dorm room. She walked over to her own room and closed the door behind her.  
“Hey Bianca, well, that was eventful to say the least.” Hazel sighed. She was putting the last couple things up that she hadn’t had time to before dinner. Bianca flopped onto her bed.  
Grabbing and hugging her pillow, Bianca replied. “I know. This wasn’t even a full day here.” Hazel giggled lightly.  
“Less than a day and Nico seems to have made a ‘close friend’, huh.” The younger girl laughed. She said ‘close friend’ in such a way , as if to imply that something more was going on. Bianca faigned a gasp.  
“Hazel, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She accussed dramaticly. Both girls fell into a fit of giggles. “I see what you’re saying though, I’m glad, it seems this will make Nico happier.” Bianca spoke softly. Nico had never been a carefree and openly happy person. It was like he had been missing something all his life and he just wanted it back. Both girls got into bed soon after. It had been a tiring day afterall. Bianca once again fell asleep but this time she was thinking about how cute Nico and Will looked together. ‘Perhaps, they will end up mating.’ was the last thought she had before sleep pulled her under.


	5. What's That Smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this fic but I've promised myself I would pace things. If you've ever read any my other works you'll know that I tend to rush things which in turn make my fics really short. I do have some very fun plans with my lovely co-creator though. Thank you for all the love!! Feel free to comment and/or suggest ideas!

“Okay Solace, you can put me down now.” Nico said slightly annoyed but mainly tired. He exhaled loudly and looked at Will with a deadpan expression.   
Will chuckled and shook his head, “Not today chachi!” Nico punched Will lightly.   
“Seriously, Solace! Put me down!” Nico pleaded, slightly flustered. Will chuckled and okay, ‘wow. It sounds so smooth and rolling and how does he do that-’ Nico rambled to himself. He jumped a little when his feet hit the floor .   
“Is that okay?” Will asked, pulling Nico out of his stupor. Apparently in his internal monolouging, Will had asked him something. Nico went a little more red in the face.  
“Could you say that again?” The shorter asked. Will made that smooth, rolling chuckle again.   
“I asked if you wanted any help putting your stuff away since you didn’t get the chance to earlier.” Will explained. Okay, this was not fair! Not only is his roommate unfairly gorgeous but he’s also sweet and considerate. How was Nico supposed to push away such an annoyingly polite and outgoing person? “It would be faster and you would be able to go to sleep sooner.” He added. And he was persuasive! Nico released a big sigh.  
“Fine but this doesn’t mean I like you or anything. I just want to go back to sleep faster.” The Italian insisted. Will beamed like the sun on a nice day.   
“Of course, I’m tired too and I don’t want the light to keep me up.” The Alpha clarified. ‘He doesn’t seem like the type of person the lights being on would bother.’ Nico thought. They began putting clothes away and setting up the bed. With the two of them working together, they fnished in no time at all.   
“Thank you Will. Um, good night I guess?” Nico said as they finished putting his sword and bag in the corner, leaning against his bed for upport. Will once again shined like the sun. Nico couldn’t help but notice how his sky blue eyes twinkled like gems and he seemed to radiate warmth. The kind of warmth that made you want to curl up and doze for a while. Like laying under the sun on a chilly day.   
“Good night, Nico. Sweet dreams.” Will said and tousled his hair, messing it up more than it’s usual state of mess. ‘Ah, the joys of having curly hair.’ When had Nico gotten into bed? He couldn’t remember. His pillows and bedding smelled of Will. He still couldn’t place what the smell was though. Nico drifted off to sleep wrapped in that smell. However, sleep did not stop the smell. It infiltrated his dreams like the best poison. It wrapped around his mind, making things hazy and difficult to understand. Images of his sisters danced through the haze.   
Just as he was making out what they were doing, he awoke with a start. He was gasping lungfuls of air as though he had just endured the most intense marathon ever. “I have to figure out what that smell is.” He whispered to himself. Clearly, it had to do with something from his past. For the life of him though, he couldn’t remember what.   
“I didn’t expect you to be up so early! You don’t seem like a morning person!” Will - fricken - Solace exclaimed. How could he be so awake right now? It was like 6:50 in the morning.   
“Warning, I’m not.” Nico growled. He needed to talk to Bianca and Hazel about this. Maybe they would know something? They seemed to have been there surely, they would know something. Nico internally sighed. His life had just gotten so much more annoying.


	6. Seriously, What's that Smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of gun violence  
> I couldn't find how old Nico was when his mother died in the actual series so yeah  
> cactus rose:maternal love  
> lemongrass:energizing, fresh start, man's love  
> third scent: symbol of Venus/Aphrodite, optimism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments and the love you show this work! I appreciate it so much!

“Geez, someone’s grumpy!” Will exclaimed, his eyes twinkled with joy as he said it. Will sported a large smile as he looked Nico over. The Omega had an awful case of bed-head and Will loved it. It was adorable to him how the curls stuck up more than usual. The dark circles seemed to have lighted up a bit.  
“What? Why are you staring at me?” Nico demanded. Will laughed a small laugh. Nico only glared at Will more. “Seriously Solace! Why are you laughing at me!” Nico’s voice trembled slightly, as if he was upset. Will’s laughter died down immediately when he registered the shakiness.  
“Just, um, your bed-head is really, er, wild.” Will stumbled over the words. Will could feel his blood rush to his cheeks as they flushed slightly. Nico’s facial expression didn’t improve at all. In fact, it darkened.  
“So, you’re laughing at how I look?” Nico exclaimed. His eyes seemed to gloss over a little. Will panicked, he couldn’t help it. The blonde shook his head back and forth and waved his hands in a ‘no’ gesture.  
“No! Nico I was laughing because you look cute! Like how you laugh at a puppy that goes running and trips in excitement! Please don’t be up-” Will rambled and stumbled over the words spewing from his mouth. He halted in the middle of his explanation when he noticed how red in the face Nico was getting. Will noticed how the red made the speckling on his face stand out. “Aweee, you have freckles! That’s so cute!” Will exclaimed. This in turn only made Nico more red. Before he knew what was happening, Nico was running grabbing clothes and running out of the door.  
Nico stumbled into his sisters’ dorm room. They both gave him weird looks. Nico looked at himself and remembered that he was still in his pajamas. “Can I change here?” Nico pleaded.  
Hazel with a bewildered look on her face said, “Yeah, sure, go for it!” After having changed, Nico turned to his sisters. He released a heavy sigh. He told them about his dream or, what of it he had been able to retain. The girls locked eyes and seemed to have an unspoken conversation.  
“Nico, do you remember anything about mine and your mother?” Bianca asked. Nico thought but, it was hard to recall any details. He had been so young when she died. She had found out about their father’s affair with Hazel’s mom and she couldn’t stand to be in the same house as him. She left that night. Someone had tried to mug her but she fought back. He shot her. Nico had been 6, almost 7. Bianca was almost 10 and Hazel was only 8 when it happened. She moved in with them at 9 when authorities declared her mother was unfit to be a parent.  
“I-I remember the walk by the bay where that grass that smelled good grew. I remember she smelt nice. I’m not sure of what exactly though.” Nico stuttered and fumbled with the words. Bianca nodded solemnly.  
“Nico, that was lemongrass. She would go on for hours at a time about how it was strange that it was growing there.” Bianca said as she went to go get something. She returned with a candle. She held it out for him to smell. He took a whiff and scrunched his eyebrows.  
“That’s the smell. That’s what she smelled like!” Nico announced. Looking at the label, Nico read it. ‘Cactus rose, huh?’ He thought to himself. Hazel had gotten him a lemongrass tea bag for him to smell. “Those two together were almost Will’s scent but, there’s one more that mingles in.” Neither girl could give him an answer as to what it was though. Before they realized it, it was almost time to go. Nico once again sighed. ‘Here we go.’ He thought.


	7. That's What That Smell Is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: They do kind of have powers in this. Like Hecate and her students can make something seem a different way. Aphrodite and her students can be very persuasive, use emotions of love against people, ect. Also, Sally is in this cause I said so

This, this was ridiculous! Nico could understand the whole ‘having a mentor’ thing, he kind of understood the nickname tattoo thing but this was stupid! Why, in the world, do each student need to go to a strawberry field to be taken under the wing and continuously meeting the mentor. Did he mention it was in a STRAWBERRY FIELD. All the possible mentors, so literally all of the academy staff, stood in the field. Idle chatter filled the air. Chiron eventually decided to get everyone’s attention.  
“Students and staff, I would like to announce that one of our fellow brothers has returned to us! Please welcome back Hades!” The man announced. Nico, Bianca, and Hazel all made eye contact. ‘That’s why dad wanted us to go here so bad. He had gone here and he was coming back so we would’ve had to go anyway.’ Nico thought to himself.  
“Thank you for welcoming me back. My fellow leagues, I’ve missed you all so much. This place brings back such wonderful memories.” Hades murmured. He stepped back, allowing Chiron to take the attention once again.  
Chiron spoke loud and clear. “This is the field that every mentor has met all of their proteges. Today, you will begin making your way.” He backed down and it was silent for a beat before mentors started running around. They talked to students, moved and talked some more. Ms. Hecate had stolen Hazel some time ago yet, they were still talking. Bianca had began talking to a ethereal woman. She insisted Bianca call her just Artemis.  
Nico stood there, by himself, feeling quite alone although he was surrounded by people. Eventually, two women walked over to Nico. One reminded him of one Will Solace with blonde hair but her eyes were a warm brown. The other woman had brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Though, her eyes were nothing compared to Will’s. They stopped in front of the Italian.  
“I am Ms.Aphrodite but, you don’t need to call me that. Aphrodite is just fine.” The blonde lady, Aphrodite, said. The brunette spoke up.  
“I’m Ms.Jackson but, Sally is fine.” She said. They explained how they both would like to mentor him. “It’s not uncommon at all. Many students have more than one mentor.” Sally added. Nico released a large sigh.  
“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice. So, I suppose.” Nico agreed. ‘Not like I have a choice.’ He thought, not for the first time, nor the last. “Aphrodite, why did you pick ME? Of all people, why me?” The Omega asked. Maybe it was the smell of the strawberries in the sun, warming up but, Nico didn’t notice his roommate until Will was right next to him.  
“Hey Angel! How’ve you been?” Will asked excitedly. Nico’s face grew red and he had a feeling it wasn’t because of the sun beating down on his face. No, perhaps it was the sun standing in front of him, smiling so wide it blinded Nico.  
“Don’t call me that Solace!” Nico yelled. Maybe Will’s smile was turning his brain to mashed potatoes. “My day has been okay I guess.” He added.  
“I’m only translating your last name to English!” The Alpha exclaimed. “Angelo in English means Angel. So unless you change your last name I’m going to continue to call you ‘Angel’, Angel.” Will added as an explanation. Nico was dumbfounded.  
“Oh, what would you recommend me changing my last name to then, Solace?” Nico blurted out. He realized immediately what it sounded like. “No! That’s not what I mea-” Nico was cut off by Will.  
“Sorry, but I’m pretty sure if you took my last name I would still hold the right to call you Angel.” Will giggled. He gave Nico’s hair a good ruffle. ‘The hair he said was cute.’ His brain added unhelpfully. “I have to go now but, I’ll for sure see you back at our dorm Angel.” Then, Will walked off towards a man with the same golden locks as him.  
Aphrodite and Sally both giggled. “Dear, that’s why.” The former said. Nico looked at her, his face scrunched up. “The flirtation. The chemistry. It’s there, you can pretend you don’t like him so you can pretend to like a target.” She explained some more. It dawned on Nico.’I like Will.’ He took a deep steadying breath but it didn’t do much steadying. In fact, the smell of the strawberries clicked into the full puzzle. The realization knocked him off his feet, literally. He felt the ground beneath his back and then the world went dark. The last thing he saw was those blue eyes he adored so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third smell is Strawberry, in case you didn't put it together


	8. Well This is Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe...

It was shortly after her dad had been introduced as a new mentor that the lady had come over to her. Suddenly, Hazel was being drug away from Nico and Bianca. They came to a stop a few feet away but still close enough that she could keep an eye on Nico. They had been getting into the details of Hecate, the Mistress of Magic some called her, when a ruckus stopped all current events and discussions.   
“Oh dear, Aphrodite’s done it again.” Hecate whispered. Hazel whipped around to where Nico and Bianca had been standing. Bianca had left with a mentor at some point because a beautiful woman stood behind her, resting her hand on Bianca’s shoulder. There was a quickly growing crowd where Nico had been standing. Hazel sprinted over to her brother, who was in the middle laying on the ground.   
“Why isn’t he awake?” Hazel asked. She was frantic, stuck between wanting to get closer and fearing what might happen if she did. Hazel was about to get closer when the Alpha she recognized as Will Solace, ‘Nico’s dorm mate’ she remembered, came bursting through the crowd. He shoved hordes of people out of his way, growling so loudly most people moved for him. His eyes landed on Nico and he turned them to Aphrodite, fixed in a glare.  
He continued to stay by Nico’s side but began to snap, growl, and yell at Aphrodite. “What did you DO to him? If you hurt him you had better start running.” Will growled among other things at the mentor. By this point he had worked himself into a frenzy while also somehow managing to hold Nico even though he was shaking his hands at the woman before him.   
Hazel saw him before she registered who he was. Hades, as in their father, was making his way over. He stopped near Will and Aphrodite. “I think you’ve gotten your point across. Will, was it, you’ve made the lady feel bad enough already. I think you need to stop now.” He said in his gruff murmur. Will turned his glare onto the man   
“No! It’s her fault he might have gotten hurt. This doesn’t concern you!” Will yelled. Hazel went pale in the face. This could not end well. ‘He’s doomed.’ She thought. She could see something take place in her father’s eyes.   
“Well considering the fact that the Omega you’re currently holding is my son, I think it is my concern.” Hades shot back. You could see the realization on Will’s face. The new found panic settled in his eyes. “Just take him to the infirmary.” He added. Will went to turn away and do just that, Hazel guessed. However, Aphrodite stopped him.   
“Actually, Lover boy, it was you.” She said. Will looked at her, clearly confused. Hazel watched him turn on his heel and walk away. She found Bianca’s eyes and they silently agreed to talk to him. The crowd began dispersing and Hazel and Bianca began making their way toward the infirmary.  
A few minutes later Bianca and Hazel arrived at the infirmary. Nico was lying unconsciously in a bed with Will standing over him like his personal guardian. The two siblings ran over to Nico’s bed. Will looked at them and nodded, as if he was giving them permission to get close to the unconscious boy. The two sisters stood on the opposite side of the bed from Will and leaned over to get a better look at Nico. He was out cold but was still breathing which was expected but the two girls were relieved either way.  
Bianca looked at Will and raised an eyebrow, “So why’d you cause that whole scene over our little brother?” Hazel hid a smile as she was secretly shipping the two boys together. “He’s just unconscious, it’s not like he’s injured. Nico bruises like a peach, but he’s just fine right now.” Hazel nudged Bianca and whispered something in her ear which made the oldest sister smile mischievously.  
“He’s my best friend and my roommate. We’ve bonded a lot over the last few days. He’s interesting and… different.” Will rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a blush started to coat his cheeks. The two sisters exchanged a look and smiled, as if they knew a secret. Will looked between the two with a confused expression, “What’s that look about?” his eyebrows furrowed.   
A familiar brunette entered the room and she looked at the group huddled around Nico and she sighed, “You made quite the scene out there Mr. Solace. It proves Aphrodite’s point even more.” All three teens were confused. Bianca cocked her head to one side and spoke up.  
“What point?” She asked. The lady, ‘Sally’ Will remembered, shook her head and laughed for a moment. The laughter tapered off until she released a sigh. She inhaled deeply.  
“Will, Aphrodite picked Nico to be one of her students, as did I. She picked him because of how he acted around you. Even after only knowing you a couple days. She thinks he has potential.” Sally exhaled, then inhaled before continuing. “She said it was your fault because he placed together something about you in his mind and then fainted.” The teenage girls gasped. Both Will and Sally looked at them expectantly.  
“This morning, Nico came over to our room. He hadn’t even changed his clothes yet.” Bianca started.   
“He was desperate for help because he couldn’t figure out your scent. He said there were 3 smells mixed together. We only figured out two of them. Both were from his past. I’m guessing he realized what the third smell was.” Hazel continued. Will was shocked and slightly hurt. He had done this to Nico. The room was silent for a beat or two that felt like they went on forever. The silence was broken by a small sound.   
“What’re we talking about?” followed the noise. Nico had awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support you show


	9. Wow, Okay, Didn't Expect That Exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I got stuck with this chapter and didn't know where to go with the story. Thank you so much for all the love and support!

Bianca had been so thankful when Nico woke up. The timing had been awful, of course but, she was glad to see him moving. They all had desperately scrambled for an answer. It was clear Will didn’t want Nico to know that he knew. That had been a few days ago and everything had been peaceful. They attended their classes as normal and became better friends with their new ‘pack.’ It was coming up to about a week since Nico’s fainting spell had occurred and then academy mentors decided that it was time they started sending students on missions.   
Artemis, Bianca’s mentor, decided to pair her up with another mentor’s student. Oddly enough, it happened to be a more experienced Aphrodite student.   
“Hi! My name is Roxanne, or Roxy for short! I’m your new mission partner! This is my boyfriend Declan.” She said in a peppy but, not overly peppy, tone of voice. Well except for the last part, the part about her boyfriend. She gestured to the young man next to her, “Declan stop being all quiet!” she slapped his arm playfully and giggled. Declan just sent a nod in Bianca’s direction. She took notice of how suspiciously he looked at her and how stiffly he nodded. Something about him just made Bianca uncomfortable. She couldn’t explain it or even point anything specific out really. He just seemed a little off. Bianca decided to just ignore it for now. She brushed it off since they had just met.   
“I’m Bianca. I’m afraid you’ll have to explain and walk me through the process of a mission.” She said and added a nervous giggle at the end. Roxy began to verbally walk her through the mission plan. It was simple enough. They had to find the target, get him to the back alley of the club they were staking out, and end his life. Bianca grabbed the bag she had packed for the short trip and gripped the strap tightly. Roxy sighed as she turned to her boyfriend.   
“Well, Declan, we have to go so we’re not late. I’ll see you when we get back. Try not to get into any fights or anything while I’m gone, okay?” She seemed to plead, as if it happened often. ‘It’ being Declan getting into fights and the like. Delcan just huffed and glared at Bianca before turning on his heel and slouching off. Roxy shook her head slightly as she watched her boyfriend saunter off.   
“Okay girls, it’s time you two headed off!” Aphrodite exclaimed. Artemis would have seen Bianca off but her head student was currently in the infirmary. Eros had covered for Aphrodite so she could see the two girls off. “Be careful and make us proud!” As they left the academy premises Bianca slipped deep into thought. ‘How would this go? I have to get back to Nico, no matter what. I promised I would, I am not breaking that promise.’ She thought sternly. Before long they had reached the city train.   
“Hey, this is going to go fine!” Roxy assured Bianca. Bianca nodded in acknowledgement and they stepped onto the train. It had been no more than two hours when they got off the train. From there, they got a taxi to the club. The name was written in such lettering that Bianca just couldn’t figure out what it said, Roxy seemed sure it was the right place though.   
“Where’s the guy?” Bianca whispered to Roxy. She scanned through the line until she landed on a tall man. He had glittering blonde hair. Bianca hated him already. He reminded her of Octavian and let’s be honest, no one likes Octavian.  
“I’m going to go over and flirt to get him to go into the alley. You’ll need to sneak off over there when I go towards him. If you get a gun out make sure it’s the one that doesn’t make any noise.” Roxy said. “Do I look good?” Roxy turned toward Bianca. ‘Were her eyes always so pretty?’ Bianca nodded and gave her two thumbs up. Roxy winked and began toward the man. Bianca silently made her way to the back alley.   
“What am I thinking? She has a boyfriend!” Bianca whispered to herself. But she couldn’t exactly help being attracted to a pretty girl, now could she? ‘I guess this is a good spot to stop.’ She mentally decided. Before long Roxy is dragging the man by his collar, still flirting, toward Bianca. The latter gripped her dagger. Her father had given it to her. It was made of bone, one of the strongest materials in the world. It had engravings that Bianca couldn’t tell what they were.   
Roxy and the man were only about 4 feet away from Bianca when he began to overpower her. Apparently, he was horny but not stupid. His hand was wrapped around Roxy’s throat and Bianca felt panic rising up into her throat. It continued to rise until it busted out of her mouth in a blast of energy. Apparently, it was murderous energy as the man fell to the ground dead. Roxy gasped for breath. The engravings were glittering with light that was already fading.   
“What was that?” Roxy rasped. Bianca stared at her, clearly just as confused as her. Roxy closed the distance between them and pulled Bianca into a hug. “Doesn’t matter right now, you saved my life. Thank you.”   
“I think we need to go, like now.” Bianca said, pulling Roxy’s arm a little bit. She nodded and the two slinked out the other end of the alley. After some walking, they found a motel of sorts. It would have to do for the night they decided. Bianca pulled some money she had been given by her mentor.


	10. Introducing, Bianca Di Angelo, a Lethal Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter really, sorry it took so long and it's not even very long

In the morning, they left early. They needed to get back to avoid missing more school work than necessary. ‘Nico and Hazel must be so worried about me.’ Bianca thought to herself. The trip back felt so much shorter than it had coming. Bianca wondered why that was. It always seemed that going somewhere always took longer than coming back. Nevertheless, they arrived back where they had started. From there they got back to the school quickly.   
“I think that went pretty okay for your first time!” Roxy exclaimed. “I’m going to go give my oral report to Aphrodite, don’t forget to give yours to Ms. Artemis!” She added as she bounced off. ‘How does she move like that? It’s as if she’s walking on clouds or something.’ Bianca rambles in her mind.   
“Uh, yeah! I’ll go do that, now.” She called and walked off, going to find her mentor. On her way, she bumped into her new ‘pack.’ Really they were just a friend group that acted like family.   
“Hey, Bianca! How did your first mission go?” Annabeth asked. After struggling with how to phrase it so her younger sibling and new friends wouldn’t freak out too much, she replied.  
“Ah, kind of weird to be honest. We got the job done, just not how we thought it was going to go.” Upon the concerned and confused looks she was getting, Bianca added on to what she had said. “The guy didn’t die of eh, normal causes. Like guns or knives. He was more obliterated by my energy. Literally.” They were all just more confused and very concerned now. She sighed deeply. “I’ve got to give my oral report to Artemis so I’ve got to go but I’ll see you guys in a bit.” She explains before walking off.  
She explained what happened to her mentor upon finding her and she too was confused by this energy phenomenon. “It seems it takes out the threat. So, I suppose you just need to figure out how to train with it. Of course, I’ll be there to help.” That was pretty much the end of the conversation.   
She went to go find her friends again. Hazel had collected all the work she missed. Thankfully, it wasn’t a lot.   
“So, what was the whole energy thing about exactly?” Nico asked. Bianca sighed and laughed dryly. She explained what had happened. As she finished up Leo popped up.   
“I’m hearing that you’re a lethal weapon! JOIN THE CLUB!” He yelled. His girlfriend, Calypso, hit him in the back of the head. Percy interjected.  
“He’s not exactly wrong though, now is he?” He stated more than asked.   
“We’ll save this conversation for another day, want to hear what you missed while you were gone?” Calypso asked. Bianca nodded. Hazel began clapping her hands, getting everyone’s attention.  
“I’ll start! So, Ms. Hestia and I have been working on my persuasion skills and she says I’m really promising!” Hazel exclaimed.   
“Hazel! That’s great! I’m so proud of you!” Bianca congratulated. It went on like that for about an hour. Just them telling each other progress or funny stories that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might have seen that I'm posting other works instead of working on this one. I am working on this one, I do not plan on abandoning it. I love this work but sometimes you can get stuck with one thing so to get new ideas flowing you work on something else. That's exactly what I'm doing. Posting new chapters might be irregular until a certain point in the plot but I promise I am not going to leave you guys, gals, and non-binary pals hanging


End file.
